habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Mobile App for iOS: Habitica
Tasks You can create, check off, and edit Habits, Dailies, To-Dos, and Rewards via the app. You can navigate between each type by tapping on their respective icons on the bottom of the screen. This takes you to the different pages for each type of task. The "Habits" page is automatically opened when the app is started. Creating, Editing, and Reordering tasks To create a new Habit, Daily, To-Do, or Reward from the mobile app, go to the desired type of task by tapping on their respective icons on the bottom of the screen, and then click the plus icon in the upper right hand corner of the screen. This will cause an add page to pop up. Depending on which type of task to be created, the page has different fields. Task name, description, difficulty and tags are available for all tasks, with the actions (positive and/or negative) unique to Habits; checklist, frequency, and which days to do on available for Dailies; and checklist and due date available for creating To-Dos. When the desired information is inserted, press save in the upper right corner to create the task. When you click on a Habit, Daily, To-Do, or Reward, you are brought to an edit page where you can view the details for or edit that item. Reordering tasks is not possible on mobile. Habits Your Habits are listed under the Habits menu. You can click the + and - as you normally would on the website to score a good or bad habit. Habits can be edited by tapping on them, and you can search for a specific Habit by scrolling up to locate the search bar. Dailies Your Dailies are listed under the Dailies menu. You can check off your Dailies by clicking the checkbox. Checklists can be accessed by tapping the red box on the right side of the Daily, from where checklist items can be ticked off normally. A search bar can be accessed by scrolling up to navigate your Dailies as all Dailies are shown by default, even the grey/completed ones. A red number in the corner of the Dailies icon displays how many Dailies you still have due before your next cron. To-Dos Your To-Dos menu contains incomplete To-Dos by default. To see completed To-Dos, tap "Show completed To-Dos" at the bottom of the list. You can check off your To-Dos by clicking the checkboxes and the checklists can be accessed by tapping the red checklist progress button on the right side of the To-Do. To-Dos can be edited by tapping on them, and a search bar can be accessed at the top of the list. Currently, due dates appear in D M Y (day, month, year) format. Rewards Under Rewards, you can see and purchase unowned equipment, Health Potions, Enchanted Armoire, and custom rewards. Descriptions are shown on default. Rewards will be black if you have enough gold to buy them and grey if you do not. You can also buy a health potion. You cannot currently use Skills through the Rewards tab, instead they are accessible as the first option under the Menu tab. Your current levels of gems, gold, and silver are displayed at the top of the screen at all times, unless you are adding or editing a task. Notes * Emoji will display as normal, however, Markdown to change sizes will make the text smaller, and code will appear as serif font. * Tags are accessible through the upper left corner of the Habits, Dailies and To-Dos screens. * You can view your challenge tasks, but you cannot join new challenges. Social Guilds can not be accessed via the mobile app, but the Tavern and your Party can. They are found under the Social heading under the Menu tab on the bottom of the screen. Tavern Under this page you access the Tavern chat, and the Inn. The Tavern chat does not display avatars or profiles next to chat messages but player names are coloured according to their contribution levels. To Rest in the Inn, tap the "Rest in the Inn" text next to the image of Daniel the Bard in the Inn. Party Here you see your party's name, description and member numbers, further member information can be accessed through tapping on the number of members, the information includes their name, avatar without pet or mount, level, health and class. You can also find the party's current quest, including its name, progress and number of participants. Further information on the quest can be accessed by tapping on the quest name, and further information on the participants can be found by tapping on the participant number. Party chat is also accessible via mobile, with the head with head accessories of party members displayed next to their chat messages. Skills to use over your party can be accessed at the top of the Menu tab. Guilds Guilds are not accessible through the app, and neither are new challenges. You can not join new challenges via the app, but challenges you are already partaking in are shown with your tasks. Inventory Avatar Customisation, Equipment, Items, Pets and Mounts can be accessed through the mobile app under the Menu tab and then tapping on the relevant item under the Inventory heading. Customize Avatar You can customize your avatar's body, hear and background under the customize avatar page. Body size can be changed by tapping the slim or broad option on the right, and shirt, skin and animal ears can be customized by tapping on the part and then picking the new option. New shirts, skin and animals ears can be purchased from the app. Hair colour, base, bangs, flower, beard and/or mustache can be changed similarly by tapping the part and then picking an option. Here new items can also be purchased. Backgrounds can also be changed and purchased from the app. Equipment Both battle gear and costume can be changed from the app, scroll to the correct list of items and select the area where you would like to equip a new item, i.e. the head, head accessory, eyewear, armor, body, back, shield and weapon. You are then taken to an armoire of items that can be equipped on that area, sorted under class, special and armoire items from the Enchanted Armoire. Tap the item you would like to equip and then tap the equip button that pops up. To un-equip an item tap it again and then tap the un-equip button that pops up. You can also disable costume from the mobile app by toggling the slider at the bottom of the page. To find where to equip pets or mounts, see Pets and Mounts. Items Items is where you can find your eggs, food, hatching potions and quests. You can sell items, hatch eggs and invite party to quests, but you can not feed your pets from this screen. Feeding is instead done via the pets screen. The number of each item you have is shown on the right side in pale grey. You can sell any item by tapping on it and then tapping the red "sell (x Gold)" that pops up. You can hatch eggs by tapping an egg, and then tapping the hatching potion you would like to combine, or vice versa by tapping a hatching potion and then the egg. You can cancel a hatching by pressing cancel in the top left corner before pressing the second item of the combination. Or you can invite your party to a quest by tapping a quest and then selecting "Invite Party". Pets Pets is where you can find all your pets, sorted under categories, Special, Base and Quest Pets, and then under type, i.e. Bear Cub, Cactus, Cheetah, Octopus. The type will show the name, image of the base pet, or if you have not hatched that one, the pet you have hatched, and the number of pets of that type you have hatched over the total of pets you can hatch of that type. By tapping on a type of pet you are taken to the type screen where you can see which versions you have as pet and their hunger bar, which versions you have had earlier (in which case they are slightly opaque and lack the hunger bar) and the ones you have not yet hatched which will show the question mark paw icon. To equip a pet tap the pet you would like to equip and choose equip when that pops up. To feed a pet tap the pet you would like to feed and then select feed, you will be taken to a page with a list of the foods you have, select the desired food. You can always press cancel in the top left if you would like to stop. Mounts Similar to the pets page, mounts is where you can find all your mounts, sorted under main categories and then type. With the name, image of base or tamed mount, and number of mounts of that type you have tamed. If you have not yet tamed a mount of that type the paw with the question mark will be the image used. You can mount a mount by tapping on the desired mount and selecting mount when the option pops up. About Under this section of the Menu tab, News, Settings and About can be found. News The latest News can be found here, as reported by Bailey on the Website. Older news can be accessed by tapping "Read older news" at the end of the most recent news. Settings Here you can log out by tapping "Log Out", or you can activate a Daily Reminder and specify at what time this reminder appears. Note; Notifications from the Habitica app have to be allowed on your device for these reminders to function. Activate this under your devices Notification settings. Clear Cache and Reload Content are also found under the settings menu. Your User ID and API are not shown here. About From here you can access a link to the Mobile site, send in feedback, report a bug, link to Twitter, access the FAQ, leave a review, view source code, view the acknowledgements or view the version information. Category:Content Category:Article stubs Category:Mobile Category:Apps